1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the display thereof. In particular, the present invention has a preferred application in a multifunction image forming device that includes a web browser function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web browsers are generally used to view the contents on the World Wide Web (WWW). In addition to the contents, the web browser displays information with which storage location of the resource can be identified, such as the uniform resource locator (URL) or the path name of the file of the content currently viewed, on a display area such as the address bar. Hereinafter, the storage location of a resource such as a content on the Web (or, merely referred to as contents) or a file stored in the FTP server will be referred to as URL, and the storage location of files in general will be referred to as the path name. However, both storage locations may be collectively referred to as URL in the case where it is not necessary to distinguish between the storage locations. Furthermore, regardless of whether such contents on the Web and files are located within the apparatus or outside the apparatus, contents and files will be collectively called a resource. The URL or the path to the file of the content is displayed as it is on the address bar on the web browser, regardless of whether the displayed content is obtained from a WWW server, over a local area network (LAN), or from a file system of the device equipped with the web browser.
In recent years, web browsers have been installed in image processing apparatus such as a multifunction device so as to be able to display contents on the operation section having a display function. (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-122279).
In the case of an integrated device such as the image processing apparatus, file systems and directory configuration within the device are often kept secret from a user. However, if a file within the system of such integrated device is displayed on a browser and the path to the file is displayed as it is, the file system of the device such as the directory structure will become known to the user. As a result, it may lead to an ill-intentioned user gaining unauthorized access to the file system within the device.